Hexagon Vreedle (BKL)
Leader of the Vreedle crime family.Despite being a Vreedle descendent he is actually intelligent. He and his criminal family, are second runner up in the under town mob war. Appearance Stereotypical grey skin of a Vreedle. big, round and obese. . He has white hair and sideburns. He wears a brown hat, orange shirt and a red vest. Background Hexagon Vreedle is the son of Octogon Vreedle and an unnamed female. Like his father, he has been raised in the violent and criminal ways of his family. Later he had a microchip surgically planted in his brain, increasing his intelligence. He is currently the second running crime lord in under town, engaged in a mob war. Personality Hexagon Vreedle is a very vicious and aggressive being. Cold blooded in the criminal underworld, having no problems with having blood on his hands. He is very protective and somewhat possessive of his wife and daughter. Once threw an underling out a two story window for giving his wife a foot massage. And gouged a man's tongue for gazing at his daughter. He is in a romantic and caring marriage with his sister/wife, Paragram Vreedle. Powers and Abilities He is very strong, which makes him perfect for heavy lifting and brute force. He normally carries whatever arsenal they have or loot they have just stolen. He is also able to survive the vacuum of space without a spacesuit. Due to the microchip in his brain, he is rather a intellectual member of his family and race. He is considered a strategist, he makes up for with tenacity and is able to use a wide variety of weapons. On occasions Hexagon has shown greater proficiency with firearms, able to make precise shots on his targets. Biography Being a child of the Vreedle family, he is a violent criminal person. He is a crime lord, whose faction is second runner up in the mob war for territory in under town. Hexagon and his family run both rigged and unlicensed brawls and boxing matches. Once threaten a tetramand boxer named Riley to go down in a match. And even threatened a kraho clan if they did not cooperate with him. In fact, Hexagon has done some gruesome and atrocious things in his life. Once threw a man out of a five story window, just for giving his wife a foot massage. And yanked out a persons tongue for gazing at his daughter. Although the worst: he was aware of his sister and wife, Paragram, was abusing his daughter, but didn't do anything about it. As a last ditch effort to gain some respect in under town and to win the gang war, he and his family had sold earth out to the incursion empire, showing them a legal loophole in galactic law. Of course, the plumbers, Kenneth, and even the group of Benjamin Levin and his friends averted this scheme. Instead of being sentenced life in the null void, chadzmuth manage to avert this to just two years in prison. The family now holds a grudge against the group, except for Deca who was the only one not sentenced to jail. Appearances Unknown yet. Trivia • it is mentioned that Hexagons intelligence originates from a cybernetic chip planted in his brain. • According Rook and others, He is more violent than his ancestor, Ma Vreedle. • •It is confirmed that his wife, Paragram Vreedle, is his biological sister. Thus making his daughter his niece/daughter. • Criminal rap sheet: racketeering, illegal gambling, assault and battering, counts of murder, threatening lives of civilians, and one count of global terrorism (averted to listed a count of white collar crime) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males [[]] Category:Vreedles Category:Benjamin Levin Category:Aliens